Argon
Values Argon society revolves around scientific research and advancement, similar to how Boron society focuses on biology and chemistry, the Argon have a focus on physics and engineering. They see the pursuit of mechanical invention as a way to worship the machines they create, seeing it as a divinity and extension of the exoskeletons they possess. The Argon wish to create their god, the "Great Machine" so that the cycle of their species rebirth can continue. To outsiders this seems like a confusing statement, because it implies that the argons create their own god, which in turn creates them, which then continues the cycle. The argon follow tenants that are the basis of their belief: Find a problem to solve to contribute to the great machine. Make a plan to solve the problem Execute the plan and build the solution. Find more problems in your solution and renew the cycle once more. There is also a short "Prayer" from the argons faith that is commonly said: Preserve the machine, so that it will preserve you. Honor the machine. So that it will honor you. Improve the machine. So it will improve you. Society Thier government is a Direct democracy. Allowing anyone that is considered a citizen of argon society to vote and participate in government decisions. Every citizen in argon society is educated about the machine, how physics, chemistry, and biology work together to both create the bodies they inhabit as well as the machine they work on. Other races that come to argon society to settle down must take a test before getting thier citizenship that shows if they have a knowledege of physics, enginnering, chemistry, or biology. If that individual scores badly on the test they do not get thier citizenship, but they can retake the test again at a later time. They are the galaxies foremost dealers in antique machines, ancient alien artifacts, and anything else they can get their hands on that resembles a device. Be it a ship or a basic stove. Most argons would be better suited in “Genius” or “Pilot” roles, since they know what is best for the machine and have the intellect to utilize it. Stats *Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. *Languages. You can speak, read, and write Argon, and Galaxy Common *Technocratic. You are proficient in the Science skill or an tool kit of your choice. *Ability Score Increase. Both your Strength and Dexterity scores increase by 1. *Age. Your species ages slightly faster than humans do, reaching maturity around 15 solar years and living to be just 60-70 without advanced medical technology. *Body armor. You cannot wear armor, but have an natural AC of 12 + your dex modifier *Extra limbs. You may take two bonus actions during your turn, rather than one, so long as they are different actions coming from different sources. *Size. You are the shape of an bulky humanoid, make you medium size. *Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. *Engineers Legacy, you can spend 1 hour and 25 credits to create a small drone that can act as your companion. The drone ceases to function after 24 hours unless you spend at least a hour to keep it running. You can salvage it to recover all the parts that we’re used to build it in the first place, you can have only a single drone active at a time. It can do the following things: **Laser cutter: It can create flames using it’s miniature laser cutter, it’s strong enough to weld basic metals and burn ropes/cloth but not strong enough to harm creatures. **Sound Emitter: The drone can create a noise that simulates any creature that you have seen, for example you can copy a person's voice or a animals call. **Basic Splicing tools: The drone can interface with any basic computer to either attempt to unlock it (It’s proficiency with the tools is +2) or to lock it out from further use. Category:Argon Category:Races